For Katy
by Shooting-Starkid
Summary: Random one shot I wrote for 'Its Obvious u guys' for her birthday. (Sorry it's a little late!) Centered around Toboe and his partner (aka Katy). Happy birthday hun :)


"Toboe?" Katy howled, wondering where on Earth he'd disappeared to, a small part of her fearing the worst. "Toboe!?"

But he didn't reply. He hadn't for a long time. The gnawing in her stomach grew, and she bit her tongue, telling herself fiercely that nothing was wrong; he was fine. She was overreacting. It was his job to do this. But he'd been gone so long.

"Kate?"

Closing her eyes, she tried not to let her senses take over. Just a nickname.

"Hige," She said, quietly, turning to look him. But the sun was shining in his eyes, so he merely squinted back, his arms crossed across his chest. Silence settled upon them.

The bright sunlight came from the dawn that was breaking over the top of the ocean. As she was stood at the top of the cliff, and had been for some time, where Katy presumed she would be able to see Toboe when he finally returned. It'd been three days, and she was starting to stress.

But sometimes, just looking over the cliff helped. Cyan and emerald joisted with each other to claim the colour of the sea as they danced in hypnotising waves, tinted by the dawn of a new day. The motion and the rhythm of the sea soothed her, the crashing of the rocks clearing her mind of the cobwebs that haunted her. As the golden fingertips of sunshine stroked her blonde hair, Katy took a deep breath. This is where she belonged, no matter how much she disliked it.

Slowly, she settled onto the crumbly path of the cliff. Within a few seconds, Hige had joined her. Both were missing their other halves, but could do nothing about it. Tsume had made sure that neither couple had been together on any of the food jaunts, as he didn't trust them. It was annoying, but they could all see his point.

"I miss them too."

His voice was quiet, but the breeze hushed, letting it hang in the air. Trying not to seem surprised, Katy turned to look Hige in the eye.

"When do you think they'll be back?" She asked, nervousness creeping into her tone, although not with her consent. "You think... They're okay?"

"'Course." Huge smiled easily, although a flicker of doubt in his eyes made Katy slightly uneasy. "They're fighters. Well, arrogant fighters who need a good kick up the backside, but still fighters."

Katy snorted, squinting at the horizon again; waiting. Always waiting.

After a few hours, the sun began to sink in the sky, and Hige went back to camp, just as tense as when he left. Tsume had started this new project of his, and had started keeping to himself for long periods of time, which was, in a way, a relief to the others, who'd simply had enough of his constant nagging and general grumpiness.

Sighing, Katy watched the sun set, the shining yellows dulling into deep reds and rich purples. That was what her life used to be like - shiny bright colours, happiness, innocence, youth. Then, everything changed when the wolf attacked.

Sure, she loved her pack with all her heart, but that bastard who bit her would see justice some day, she'd make sure of it. He'd completely turned her life upside down, and she wasn't going to settle until she'd kicked his arse for it herself.

Suddenly, a howl interrupted her thoughts. A faint howl, but a howl all the same.

Before either Hige or Tsume could stop her, she was off, running so fast she was flying, the wind barely having time to catch her before she was past. Her limbs were shaping, changing, and, in what felt like seconds, she could see his outline- his shoulders- his hair- his eyes- his lips- him.

She stopped, breathing heavily, even though the running hadn't tired her at all.

"T-" Her breath caught in her throat, "Toboe."

There was dried blood on the side of his face, his hair was tangled, matted, and he looked like he hadn't slept for a week, but that didn't matter. He was hers.

His lips went to say her name but she didn't even let him start, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him passionately, letting herself fall into the routine and familiarity of it.

"Katy," Toboe managed to breathe out during a gap in the connection. "I-"

He tried to finish a sentence but it ended up turning into a moan, his hands fingering the edge of her shirt, his heart rate quickening rapidly.

"Damn it Katy," He managed to get out, "Do I ever get a rest?"

The glint in his eye told her that he was joking, but she knew that it was also a subtle hint; he was tired, and he wasn't up for anything tonight.

"Okay," Katy smiled, "Okay, have your 'rest', you mongrel."

"Oi," His tone was warning as he poked her side, snaking his arm around her waist, "Leave the ginger alone."

Together, they started back to camp, but not nearly as fast as Katy had gone the other way. They wanted to make sure they actually got to spend time with each other, as assume could often get a little irritated at the two couple and sometimes forced them to spend time apart. Just like, for instance, on food runs.

"How was Tsume whilst I was gone?" Toboe asked, playing with Katy's hair absentmindedly with his spare hand as they walked. "As unbearable as ever, I hope?"

"Eh," Katy shrugged - he hadn't been as bad as she thought he was going to be, at least, "He knew we were pissed at him so he stayed his distance."

"And Hige?"

Katy snorted.

"He wouldn't even bloody eat - I thought we had the next plague on our hands or something."

"He didn't eat? Surely he ate something."

Thinking about it, Katy honesty couldn't remember the last time Hige ate.

"I really don't know. He drank, I know that, but I honestly don't recall his last meal."

"Well," Toboe raised his eyebrows as the subject if their conversation came into view. "Looks like he's okay now, huh?"

Hige's lips were attached to Blue's, both of them clinging to the other and moaning. It didn't look dissimilar from, a very eager, kiss of life. It made Katy feel a little ill just watching them.

"We- we don't look like that, do we?" There was no hiding the shock or disgust in her voice, and, from Toboe's expression, he was thinking along the same lines.

"Of course you do." A snarky voice rose from behind them, so familiar it made Katy cringe slightly, "All couples are the same."

"Grow a pair, Kiba, and stop bloody complaining." Toboe said over his shoulder, not bothering to meet his eye, knowing instinctively the scowl that would be etched onto his face, "Just because your going to die alone, doesn't mean the rest of us are."

Quickly, before Kiba could retaliate and use this as an excuse to give Toboe a good smack, Katy pulled Toboe off towards the edge of the cliff, which was still in sight of the camp, but well out of earshot.

"What were you thinking?" Katy hissed as they reached the edge of the camp, and were deemed far enough away from Kiba to argue about it. "You know he's going to get you back for that one."

"I don't care." Toboe said, simply, suddenly stopping and twirling Katy round into she was in his arms. "He's been a bitch so many times to me in my life that he still deserves it."

But Katy wasn't listening anymore; the light from the nearing sunset was throwing shadows on Toboe's face that made her heart race, his cheekbones so accented they looked like they had been drawn on.

"T-Toboe, I don't think we should-"

"Oh no, no," He said, quickly, tucking a strand of Katy's hair behind her ear, "Not tonight. I'm just- well, extremely tired and-"

"It's fine," Katy reassured him, quietly, smiling at his worried expression, "I get it."

Toboe appeared to breathe a sigh of relief, content that Katy wasn't mad at him. How could she be mad at that face? He was too adorable for words, and had eyes that often completely melted Katy's argument before they'd even started shouting.

Slowly, he leant forward, lips gently whispering against hers until she caved, pushing her own forward to meet his. Whilst he tasted of mud and meat, which wasn't exactly pleasant, he was back, and he was safe. Katy couldn't have wished for anything more.

Within seconds, he had slid his hand under her shirt, running his fingers along her back, causing her to shiver. It often led to that at some point, but Katy didn't mind; the feeling of his fingers on her lower back was soothing after a tiring day full of arguments and working.

As the sun set on the couple, they whispered promises to each other, giggling every so often, oblivious to the chill or the strong scent of danger on the wind.

But isn't that always the way?


End file.
